1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair preventing drain guard, and more particularly, a filter for preventing hair from becoming clogged in a drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for various drain filters have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,882, Issued on May 20, 1924, to Barger teaches a removable auxiliary strainer for kitchen sinks comprising a minutely perforated body portion having a dome shape center, a pair of arched resilient brace arms mounted in crossed relation upon the perforated body portion, aligned central orifices in the perforated body portion and the resilient brace arms, and a forked expansively locked fastening devices having an upper manipulating end and extending downwardly through the aligned orifices in the body portion and the resilient brace arms for assembling them over the customary perforated disk in the discharge opening to the drain pipe of a kitchen sink and with the expansible lower ends of the forked fastening device in detachable anchoring engagement with the central opening of the perforated discharge opening disk, substantially as shown and described.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,524, Issued on Jul. 3, 1973, to Ballentine teaches a drain sieve adapted to fit detachably in a drain hole of a sink or the like to catch hair, preventing it from clogging traps.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,432, Issued on Dec. 6, 1983, to Vidal teaches a new article of flexible and springy though rigid enough water impervious material provided with spikes or bristles or open web of crinkled filaments or rough indented openings to be installed around any conventional stopper for preventing hair, hairpins, or any other object carried away with the water flow during the taking of showers or washings or the like, from entering and clogging the drainpipes of bathtubs, lavatories and the like, through an entangling action carried out by the spikes or bristles or web or rough indented openings, and the article having a body which is shaped to be adapted to surround the lifted conventional pop-up stoppers or the like, of the drain control systems of bathtubs, lavatories and the like, and which may take any of several preferred cross section forms, such as for example, a hollow core elongated semi-cylindrical form which is integral with a flat imperforate lower portion or base, providing several preferred under surfaces or a hollow core cylindrical form, or a vertical strip-like form, or a cup-like form, or a stepped strip-like form, and the forms being constituted by a net-like structure with a plurality of openings, which in the three last mentioned cross section forms, is integral with imperforate zones and with an outwardly directed surrounding flexible flat base having a central hole defined therein and the base providing several preferred under surfaces.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,497, Issued on Sep. 18, 1984, to Riutort et al. teaches a lavatory filter for a sink drainage well that consists of a flat annular ring member having an outer circumference larger than the sink drainage well whereby the flat annular ring member will sit on top of the sink drainage well, an annular dome shaped strainer member affixed at its outer edge to the inner circumference of the flat annular ring member and a plurality of curved leaf springs each one having one end affixed to the inner circumference of the flat annular ring member below the annular dome shaped strainer member and bent downwardly to engage the inner peripheral wall surface of the sink drainage well.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,264, Issued on Dec. 27, 1994, to Betancourt teaches a drain trap apparatus for preventing the passage of debris into a drain opening which includes a disposable filter and which allows complete drainage of the wastewater. The drain trap has an annular support member which is semi-permanently attached around the drain opening. A passageway extends radially through the support member so that water will be allowed to pass through the support member. A filter, preferably of a flexible plastic mesh material, is removably attached to the support member by a plurality of hook members, such as the hook portion of a hook and loop fastener.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D380,527, Issued on Jul. 1, 1997, to Velez teaches an ornamental design for a sink drain shield, as shown and described.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,964, Issued on Aug. 9, 2005, to Jeffery teaches an apparatus and a device for catching pet hair during the process of bathing a pet in a bathtub or sink-like structure. Typically the apparatus is comprised of a net having a selected mesh size which is stretched over the bottom of the bathtub and held in place with hooks attached to the bottom of the bathtub via integral suction cups. The device combines functional features of the apparatus into a screen for catching pet hair which is held rigid in a frame made of a pliable material which engages and grips the bottom of the bathtub and allows water to drain out to the drain of the bathtub.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for various drain filters have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.